


STOP

by Dragonpie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Dubious Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dw we'll get to the explicit stuff later, unidentified kink, welp here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie
Summary: Robin never thought much about what things would be like after. If you'd told him he would end up in a sexually unsatisfying relationship with his best friend, he probably would've nodded along. Anything sounds possible when you can't remember who you've been.The only problem is, Robin can't figure out WHY he doesn't enjoy sex. He loves Chrom, but he can't keep doing this forever.*multi-chapter fic*Basically Robin doesn't know that he has a certain niche kink keeping him from enjoying life, but with a little help he'll figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DESTROY ME. back at it again with my SINS, this story just wouldn't leave me alone.  
> This chapter is very tame but by the final act things are going to get MESSY so be warned.

The first time was.. underwhelming.

Robin had never been so naive as to expect fireworks. But given everything they’d been through, a spark would have been nice.

It was the adrenaline of their final battle – of _finally_ beating the Mad King – that led to their first kiss. Then their second. Their third – and fourth.

Pressed against the wall of some old castle ruin with Chrom’s tongue in his mouth, Chrom’s hands wandering beneath his cloak – Chrom’s excitement ground against his hip –

Robin could only guess how he’d gotten there.

Adrenaline faded off into confusion even as he kissed back and found a way to occupy his hands; in Chrom’s hair, pulling at his clothes, snaking into his pants.

Robin never expected it to be magical.

He never so much as dreamed.

But he never expected months of sexual tension to boil over and leave him with dirty hands in some desolate castle, across the Plegian border.

Chrom was barely undressed. Robin himself never so much as got hard before that part was over.

“Sorry.”

Chrom at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Still confused by it all, Robin only smiled. He pressed a sweet kiss against Chrom’s cheek – hand still wet beneath his pants.

“It’s okay.”

* * *

 

Chrom lasted longer the second time it happened.

They had more time to think. Robin knew this was what he wanted.

He didn’t just _let_ Chrom touch him this time. Didn’t need the excuse of pure adrenaline and post-war confusion. There was no need to justify it to himself.

They’d exchanged kisses both sweet and sticky in the halls of Ylisse castle. Robin remained at his side as the kingdom recovered. He was as much a reassuring presence as their newly crowned exalt – many people looked to him also, and Robin played his part well.

He invited himself into Chrom’s chambers that night and faced what was coming to him – what had been building between them all along.

The kisses were too wet. The touches too hot. Robin tried to avoid it – used his mouth for other things. Biting. Sucking. He had Chrom underneath him, his expression pure bliss from Robin’s mouth, but still no excitement of his own.

He felt guilty for it. Nearly refused to disrobe because of it.

Only Chrom’s begging and blind assurances lead Robin to undress. First his cloak, falling heavily to join Chrom’s clothing on the ground. Without the cover it was clear Robin wasn’t enjoying himself, and yet they carried on.

Within seconds Robin was bare. Every inch of his milky skin was exposed and yet he only felt shame for the state of himself; limp cock hanging between his legs. That detail almost ended the night.

The wet kisses came back with a vengeance.

Chrom stroked him, rubbing his sides soothingly before daring to touch him there. Robin stood still, hands rigid on Chrom’s shoulders. He felt everything. Felt the sensation; the pleasure of Chrom’s touch. It got a rise from him, of course it did, but even then Robin’s stomach remained unflipped.

No bang. No butterflies. Just a nice feeling against his skin.

He let Chrom take him that night. Robin held himself on all fours. Waited too long while Chrom made sure he was ready – that it wouldn’t hurt too much. It didn’t hurt at all.

And even that – even the feeling of being filled – Robin could only describe as _nice._

Having Chrom inside him was only nice.

His mind stopped buzzing once Chrom really got into it. Pushing in and out, filling him over and over. But his movements were always restrained. Careful.

 _Sweet_.

Robin was soft again by the time it was over. By the time Chrom was coming inside him, an awful groan escaping him as he reached his peak.

He collapsed beside Robin, chest heaving.

“Amazing,” he gasped.

Robin just collapsed.

* * *

 

Tensions were high by the time Ylisse was again seized by war.

Robin had held tight to the strings of their sexual relationship, even as it tore at their personal one.

It wouldn’t be wrong to say he was obsessed. There must be something wrong with him. He should have enjoyed it! He loved Chrom, truly he did, and yet every touch now felt more like an obligation.

Honesty. That was the advice Maribelle had given him. Though not fully informed, she knew enough from castle gossip. Doubtful a proper lady could advise on the situation as it really was, but Robin thought it sweet of her to try.

Olivia had many risqué suggestions of her own. However, she was more inclined to hand Robin a letter, and scurry away before he could read them. Robin’s face burned as he read her loopy scrawl. Each suggestion was tailored to fix the opposite problem, though he felt ready to tackle it should Chrom ever find himself unable to preform.

Even Tharja had a few things to say. Overjoyed by their pre-war reunion, she immediately knew something was wrong. She even offered a curse or two to eliminate the problem all together, but Robin refused to provide any personal details. No need to give the dark mage any ammunition against him.

Despite his situation, it was good to be around the other shepherds again. Robin felt freer than he had in two years, and kept each catch-up as long as he could. Even Lon’qu managed a decent conversation before skulking off. Presumably his fear of women had only gotten worse once he was able to separate from them for a time.

“Surprised you’re still alive,” he said offhandedly, when Gaius finally presented himself – no doubt getting first pick through all the supplies as they were loaded onto the convoy.

Gaius shrugged. As usual he had a lolly dangling between his lips, and his hands digging through something that didn’t belong to him.

“Could say the same thing there, Bubbles,” he said, “Can’t imagine myself spending two years cooped up in a place like this. Bet it gets old real quick.”

Robin squared his shoulders, raising his head just slightly higher in defence.

“It’s not so bad,” he lied. “Better than living on the streets, no doubt.”

Gaius gave a crooked smile.

“You ever try it?” he asked.

And they both knew it was a question he couldn’t answer. Long-term memory loss was inconvenient at the best of times, and lost arguments at the worst.

“Hey, they’re almost ready,” Chrom cut into the fold like a drunken butcher, removing Robin from Gaius’ attention with a too-tight grip on his elbow. “It might help if you say something before we go.”

Robin nodded. He’d been very short with Chrom lately.

“Of course,” he said, shrugging away from Chrom’s touch.

He could still hear Gaius’ snickering behind him, as he marched off to address the shepherds.

* * *

 

Robin rolled over, a pit of resentment boiling over in is stomach.

It was their first night on the path of war. As he crawled out of his shared tent, he saw the beginnings of a sunrise. His first sunrise outside the castle in two years.

Chrom’s peaceful, sated snoring had kept him up all night. Robin’s own body buzzed with need unfulfilled. A strong, physical disappointment radiated through his entire being as he strode silently through camp.

Some of the other shepherds were awake. He passed by open tents, exchanged pleasant hellos – even engaged Stahl in a less than interesting discussion on recent dreams. Olivia would know better what they meant, and Robin said exactly that, sending the knight on his way.

He could hear fighting from somewhere within the camp, the designated training area no doubt being put to good use. Peace had made many of them soft. Not weak, but they certainly weren’t at their old peak.

Robin considered taking out his frustration in a spar. Maybe Lon’qu. Or Sully if he were feeling brave enough.

In the end he parked himself by the smouldering remains of the campfire, joined only by Frederick. Ever vigilant, he probably hadn’t been to bed yet. At least not to his own.

“Something’s bothering you,” he stated, matter-of-factly.

Robin nodded.

“It’s not your concern.”

Frederick nodded in turn.

* * *

 

Their first battle ended badly. No deaths. No serious injury. A near death experience for their commander, led to many whispers and accusations thrown Robin’s way.

He was furious.

Robin refused t be seen to. Refused to be healed. Refused to look anyone in the eyes. He had screwed up! And now they knew. Now everybody knew!

It was a simple mission. A simple battle. They should have had no issues – but Robin couldn’t stand it; he could direct the shepherds effortlessly, know exactly who to put where, the best teams, the best tactics – what he couldn’t do was force himself to be okay. It was natural to support with Chrom. They’d been a powerful team throughout the plegian wars. But now was different. They lacked their old chemistry. It had almost gotten them killed.

Maribelle found him pacing outside his tent. Still bleeding from a sword related injury. Likely cursed a dozen times over.

“Where have you been?” she asked, tutting at the state of him. “Nevermind  make your way to the healing tent. _Now._ Libra will have you fixed up in no time.”

“No,” Robin replied. He waved her off, much to Maribelle’s distain.

“Really now, you can’t expect to walk around like that much longer; it’s unslightly. Come-on we’ll get that seen to.”

This time she let him no choice, with a sharp grip on his forearm and her parasol ready to strike. In matters of injury or general health, Maribelle was in charge, and she held her duty in high regard.

Libra was similarly impressed by the state Robin was in, though his concern was more for Robin’s health than his appearance. He took Robin to the back of the tent where there were several partitions set up and he could be easily treated out of sight.

Robin was grateful for that, for the shortest time, before the sound creeped up over the partition.

“Are you _sure?”_ Lissa’s sharp voice met his ears, embellished with a whine. “I don’t want you out there making mistakes and getting hurt – you could have lost your arm!” she practically shrieked.

Robin felt his anger glare up again at what came next, though was kept in place for his examination by Maribelle’s stern glare.

“Don’t worry so much, that’s my job isn’t it?” Chrom sounded calm. Relaxed. Like he didn’t even _notice_ there was a problem. He even laughed! It made Robin’s blood boil. “What happened today was just an accident – things are going to balance out, and we’ll be okay.”

Lissa huffed.

“You promise?” she probed.

“Of course!” She must have looked doubtful. “You’ll see. Everything is fine.”

* * *

 

Everything was _not_ fine.

That became clear during a battle no one had prepared for. A raid on their camp that left most men scrambling for a weapon, while their commander scrambled to find pants.

Robin only bothered to fasten his cloak before racing to help. He didn’t like to appear so bare for the other shepherds, but took his mind off of it by blasting lightning at their attackers. He forewent his sword for the battle and teamed up to support Thaja – maybe just to spite himself – leading the small mismatched group who’d managed to drag themselves out of bed on time.

Lon’qu, as always ready for a fight. Panne probably hadn’t been asleep in the first place. Lissa came prepared, dragging Frederick along with her. Even Gaius took a break from raiding the food stocks.

It was a small band. Maybe risen. Maybe bandits. Either way they were shot down and destroyed before Chrom showed up; shirtless, dishevelled and too late for the action.

“Good work everyone,” Robin said through a yawn, once the final body had fallen. “I’d advise you all back to your tents. We have plans to march in the morning. Those plans have not changed.”

Lon’qu slinked away with a grunt, likely happy to have had a successful fight. Panne disappeared as well before Robin really noticed she was gone. He turned away from the carnage they’d caused – let it be dealt with in the morning if there was time.

“Hey, I expect to be compensated for this battle!” Gaius called after him.

Of course. Robin could feel a headache coming on.

He gestured vaguely in the direction of the bodies.

“Take what you want, and I won’t count it as theft. _This time._ ”

He only got a few steps further before a sharp whistle stopped him in place. He turned back, scowling. He just wanted to sleep.

“Had something else in mind Bubbles. How ‘bout you drop the cloak, and we’ll call it even?”

A weak curse flew his way but Gaius easily dodged.

Tharja hissed under her breath and would’ve struck again if they’d been alone. Still the threat was there, and never drew a reaction from the thief.

Robin, to his credit, kept everything under control.

A short, polite, “goodnight Gaius,” to signify the conversations end.

Even Chrom looked like he would escalate further if not dragged back to his tent by force. Lissa was no different. She had to be persuaded to abandon the matter, lest she wake the entire camp with her shouting.

Robin kept it hidden well but the whole thing burned him up inside. Gaius had only provided a knowing smirk at the warm flush that brightened his face. But it wasn’t just embarrassment.

It was heat. Excitement. A flutter of butterfly wings in his stomach.

Maybe – _maybe_ – a spark!

He let Chrom have him that night. On his back in their tent, legs lifted at a painful angle.

Maybe it was lack of sleep. Adrenaline from the raid. _Anger_ from Gaius’ wayward comments. But Chrom _wasn’t_ careful that time. He was rough and greedy, and took affirmation of their relationship, in his physical assault on Robin’s body. He left bruises on milky thighs, and bite marks on pale skin, and by the time he reached completion Robin was reeling – finally – from the overwhelming pleasure of his own orgasm.

He was left gasping and sore, and finally fulfilled.

They didn’t march the next morning, and Gaius was charged with cleaning the battle site – under Fredericks dutiful watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom's side of things, love is hard when your boyfriend won't get hard.  
> ft. unfounded jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been MONTHS since i've played this game and i miss my small gay babies pls send help

Sometimes Robin could be passive aggressive. Sometimes he could be a complete asshole sometimes he could smile so sweetly – lips upturned, eyes crinkled at the corners, voice pouring out in a perfectly honeyed trill.

This soft and gentle side of him, was directed towards anyone but Chrom, it seemed.

He was particularly friendly to the newest recruit. A dark mage even Chrom was slightly afraid of. Robin never saw it though, and spent a lot of time with the kid, instead of spending it where he ought to be.

Maybe it was the benefit of having a fresh mind. Someone who’s opinions weren’t already tilted in Chrom’s favour.

Still, things had been good for a short time. They’d had one perfect night, and things were good! But even a liar as skilled as Robin, couldn’t take a short time and stretch it to cover the truth.

Chrom hated how things had settled between them. For the shortest time he got to hold Robin without feeling like it hurt. Now he got to hear Robin laughing at whatever _riveting_ yarn Virion was weaving instead of training. He got to watch Robin’s expression twist in surprise, and pretty smiles, at every new trick Henry showed him. Or the way his eyes lit up with every trick he helped Lissa play. Chrom even got to fight battles knowing Robin had planned everything to station them as far apart as possible.

It hurt.

Robin still leaned into his kisses, and held his hand under the dinner table, but there was a pain in his eyes no liar could have hidden. Things should have been different – still could be, if he could only figure out the problem.

If Robin would only tell him what was wrong, instead of engaging with petty thieves who really should be reported and _imprisoned for life_ rather than serving in the esteemed royal army.

Chrom couldn’t stop himself from intervening – couldn’t be stopped by Frederick either, who surely had his best interests in mind.

It was the night before they were set to sail. They were celebrating – or mourning, he couldn’t focus enough to remember – with a fire and a feast. Too many supplies wouldn’t be making it along the ocean with them, and had to be used.

The shepherds were joined together, enjoying what could very well be their last pleasant moments. Meanwhile Gaius was on the other side of the fire, where the shepherds tents were set in in their usual order, expanding out into the dark night.

Robin had an entirely different smile for Gaius. He had an entirely different _scowl._

He didn’t shy away from the natural touches Gaius dolled out. A poke to Robin’s cheek – causing him to frown but not flinch. A friendly grip on Robin’s shoulder. An _unfriendly_ grip on his hip –

“C’mon bubbles, live a little,” Gaius said.

Robin shook his head – and thankfully shook out of Gaius’ grasp before Chrom could force them apart. He opened his mouth to say something, looked like he was about to give a stern lecture, but Chrom spoke first.

“What’s going on here?” he asked.

“It’s nothing,” Robin snapped, “You shouldn’t be here, it’s going to look look bad if you disappear.”

Gaius snorted, “that’s not the only thing that looks bad here,” he pointed out. The lecherous grin he wore, sent heat spilling throughout Robin’s stomach.

He knew he was caught – though not in the way it seemed. Robin cut his losses and waved Gaius off.

“If Frederick catches you skulking around here, you’ll be sorry,” he muttered, “far as I’m concerned you weren’t here at all.”

“Got it,” Gaius nodded, not in the least perturbed being caught in the act. He scurried off. There were surely better times to raid the shepherds tents for trinkets and sellable goods.

Robin tried to disappear – the barest hint of a smile twisting the corners of his mouth when Chrom caught his arm and pulled him back. He let his body be yanked forward, and relaxed into the warmth of the other’s body.

“What was that?” Chrom hissed.

Robin shook with the force of the words. His face heated. His stomach fluttered. He squirmed out of Chrom’s hold and backed further into the camp, towards the empty tents.

“I don’t –” his mind raced ahead of him, and to the possibilities this moment held. The camp was empty. No one would be around to hear him, if something went wrong.

Robin almost forgot the truth, and why he had to lie. “You don’t need to worry,” he said instead. “I’ve taken care of it. Leave it at that.”

“You expect me to just _leave it be?_ ” Chrom insisted. He followed Robin step for step, never realising he was being led. “he was all over you – and you let him! Do you want me to pretend I don’t notice?”

Robin cringed. He nearly lost his footing when he walked back into a stack of crates.

“Quiet!” he al but begged, “someone might hear you.”

“Oh gods forbid, right! It’s all well and fine to throw yourself at any man here, but gods forbid I take notice!”

It was too much. Robin felt like he couldn’t breathe. There was something so raw about the edge of danger in Chrom’s voice. He couldn’t think straight – couldn’t think his way out of this.

“What do you want me to say?” he asked softly.

He reached a shaky, tentative hand to Chrom’s face, fingers locking around his jaw.

In turn Chrom took over, surged forward and stole a violent kiss that led on to a violent night. Robin woke the next morning sore, but satisfied.

He decided Chrom didn’t need to know the petty truth.

* * *

 

Sometimes Chrom could lose his temper it was happening more often.

He was only human. He had a right to his emotions, but anger always took second place to guilt when staring into Robin’s eyes, wide and just a little scared. Just a little turned on. Every time they almost kissed between heated words and thought better of it. Thought better than tearing into each other, teeth and blunt nails and pent up tension and –

Sometimes Chrom thought he could read a situation entirely wrong.

He almost thought Robin _liked_ it. Liked being afraid. Liked being hurt. Liked _fighting_ just a little too much.

The two times Chrom had ever lost control, left him rapt with guilt. Because surely Robin’s placid behaviour was just a fear response and not real happiness. Robin _couldn’t_ be happy with the monster Chrom became when angry.

Yet he kept doing things to make Chrom angry.

He stopped wearing his cloak around camp, spent more time honing his sword skills – which mean more in on the training grounds and more time alone with other men. He spent as much time as he could socializing with the other shepherds – even went _out of his way_ to speak with Gaius. Chrom couldn’t stand it, the candid smiles, the inside jokes, the (admittedly) one-sided flirting!

Every single time Robin was caught in the act – the stupid, unsuspicious act of being _nice_ – he would give the exact same look. Innocent eyes. Knowing smile. Something about the way he held himself, just begged to be _struck._

Chrom refused to lose his temper again. He _refused_ to give in.

As unexciting as it had become, he would continue to be gentle with Robin – to love him the way he deserved. With soft touches. Gentle, worshipping kisses. The residual excitement from their arguments, or from Robin’s constant games, faded out quickly once they got started. Robin would always begin hot and heavy but something always killed his enthusiasm.

It was only a few days into Valm when things boiled over.

Robin was on top, half dressed, mouth locked with Chrom’s in a fierce kiss. It was one of the rare times where Robin was clearly enjoying himself, and not just playing along. His cock was swollen beneath his smallclothes, smearing a wet patch into the fabric as he ground himself against Chrom’s hardness. A gasp, and a stuttered moan had Chrom pushing back, rocking upwards to drive the friction. He watched Robin’s mouth curve in a seductive smile before he closed his eyes, letting himself relax and _feel._

Chrom lost himself in the feeling alongside him, and before either of them realised it Robin was on his back. He made a sound of surprise, and tried to push Chrom away, clearly not appreciating the new position. He endured the kisses that were layered against his throat. He endured the gentle touches, the gentle hands on his hips, the loose hold those hands had on him.

Robin’s heart was pounding and it wasn’t a good thing. His stomach was swirling. Skin crawling. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Chrom!” he growled out. Again he tried to push away. “Chrom _stop!”_

This time it worked. They broke apart. The look he received was pure confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Chrom asked, almost dreading the answer.

He reached a gentle hand to brush the sweat dampened hair out of Robin’s face, but he was shoved away.

Robin shook his head frantically.

“Don’t,” he said. He sat up. Scrambled for his clothes. Struggled to get dressed. “I can’t do this,” he stepped off the bed, stumbling into his pants as he approached the tent door. He looked back, ignoring the guilt that swept over him at Chrom’s expression. “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love one (1) man AND HIS NAME IS GAIUS FIGHT ME IDC

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE ONE (1) MAN AND HIS NAME IS GAIUS I JUST CAN'T HELP IT PLEASE SEND ME BACK TO HELL.


End file.
